


Cadenas

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Chains, Collars, Dark, Dark!Harry, Dom/sub, Drama, First Kiss, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Non Consensual, One Shot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Slavery, Spanish, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Torture, Translation, Violence, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la muerte de Voldemort, Harry se ha convertido en el nuevo Señor Oscuro y Draco está completamente en su poder. Traducción de "Chains" de Lilith Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadenas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chains](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/942) by Lilith Connor. 



> Las citas ligeramente modificadas son del "Dr. Faustus" de Marlowe.

**   
**

 

_Vaya, esto es el infierno, tampoco estoy yo fuera de él._

_Te digo que estoy maldito y ahora estoy en el abismo._

_   
_

Draco se removió su posición cuidadosamente, tratando de disminuir la rozadura alrededor de su cuello. Los dedos que tomaban su cabello se apretaron dolorosamente, informándole que su amo no aprobaba el movimiento. Draco se rindió de inmediato, tratando de ignorar el tirón del collar de hierro que traía puesto en la garganta. Pudo sentir los ojos encima de él, en su mayor parte eran miradas asqueadas, aunque algunos se regodeaban de su humillación pública. Únicamente una mirada estaba llena de lástima. La maldita Granger. La parte de Draco que recordaba el orgullo de los Malfoy resintió eso —_¿cómo se atreve una sangre sucia a sentir lástima por él?_— pero el resto de su ser tuvo que ahogar las lágrimas que deseaba derramar por lo bajo que había caído. Su padre siempre le había insistido que aprendiera la manera correcta en la que un Malfoy debía comportarse en público, y llorar estaba expresamente prohibido. Jamás mostrar debilidad. Al menos su padre no podía verlo ahora, ya no estaba disponible para observar el infierno público de Draco…

* * *

Para Draco, la pesadilla había comenzado en aquella última batalla, cuando vio a su majestuoso padre caer al suelo mientras Snape, el traidor, se levanta victorioso sobre él. Draco había corrido hasta el lado de su padre pero Lucius ya se había ido, dejando atrás sólo su noble cuerpo. Draco había sido vagamente consciente de Snape arrodillado al lado de su padre, pero no había sentido enojo por la traición de éste. En algún rincón de su mente, una voz adormecida notó que al menos su padre había muerto en batalla, de la mano de alguien que respetaba, y que Snape parecía tan desconsolado como el mismo Draco. Fue recompensado con una breve epifanía de lo que había sido la relación entre su padre y Snape, pero había parecido irrelevante al lado del aplastante peso de su dolor.

Sumergido en su privado mundo de luto, fue inmune a los monumentales eventos que estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor. La muerte de Dumbledore y el fiero duelo final entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort pasaron ante él, así como el júbilo cuando el Niño-que-vivió se convirtió en el Hombre-que-acabó-con-Voldemort. Fue solo entonces, cuando Draco había sido separado a rastras del cuerpo de su padre para ser arrojado ante los pies de Potter, que la realidad lo golpeó. Observó fijamente los ojos esmeraldas de su némesis y sintió el comienzo de su terror.

—Vaya, vaya… Draco Malfoy —había dicho Potter con una cruel y burlesca sonrisa que dejaba muy atrás aquella usual y dorada sonrisita Gryffindor—. No… él no irá a Azkaban como los otros. Dejémoslo en Grimmauld Place por ahora.

Tres meses había estado encerrado en aquella tétrica casa, con su varita reducida a cenizas, y alejado de cualquier contacto con otro ser viviente. Su miedo se había incrementado en aquella oscuridad y comenzó a inundarlo mientras consideraba lo que podía ser su destino. A pesar del derrumbamiento de su futuro, no quería morir; tampoco quería ser un prisionero por el resto de sus días. El solitario confinamiento en la casa lo estaba volviendo loco; no se atrevía a imaginar lo que le haría una celda. Los Dementores podrían haber sido eliminados desde hace mucho, pero existían otro tipo de guardias, otros tipos de tortura… Draco se había negado a llorar, aún ante la mayor soledad y las horas más terribles de la noche. Él era todo lo que quedaba de los Malfoy… tenía que soportar aquello con dignidad.

Cuando finalmente lo sacaron de nuevo a la luz del sol, fue para descubrir que el mundo completo se había volteado de cabeza. Dicen que el camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones. Éste estaba pavimentado sólo con las mejores.

Después de que la carnicería provocada por la Segunda Guerra hubiese sido esclarecida, una especie de paz se había instalado en el Mundo Mágico. No obstante, la mayor parte de los trabajadores del Ministerio habían sido asesinados o hechos prisioneros (Potter no estaba dejando oportunidad alguna de que Mortífagos quedaran sueltos) y los que quedaron al mando no eran líderes y se morían del miedo. Poco a poco le habían pedido a Potter su ayuda, y él había respondido con sugerencias y recomendaciones de colocar a sus compañeros más allegados (los llamados miembros de la Orden) en las posiciones de mayor poder. Todo muy prudente; ellos eran los más confiables y fiables de todas las personas de la nueva época, así que Hogwarts le fue otorgado a Hermione Granger y la posición del Ministro de Magia, conferida a Ron Weasley. Naturalmente, estos dos consultaban a Harry cada vez que tenían que tomar una decisión. Potter empezó a disfrutar del poder, como tantos antes que él, y lentamente sus sugerencias se convirtieron en órdenes, y casi sin que nadie lo notara, Potter tomó el completo control de la comunidad mágica. Los otros gobiernos mágicos automáticamente le rindieron pleitesía y así, el Niño-que-vivó evolucionó del Hombre-que-acabó-con-Voldemort al Lord-que-gobierna-todo.

Draco había colapsado en un ataque de risa cuando le explicaron eso. Era jodidamente irónico.

Lo llevaron ante él, a una enorme mansión que era la residencia personal de Potter, donde su Consejo se reunía y su voluntad se convertía en realidad. Escoltado hasta dentro de un inmenso salón, había visto una gran mesa (un recuerdo nada agradable de Hogwarts) y luego levantó la vista hacia el elevado estrado, y al trono de mármol negro colocado encima de todo lo demás. Sus rodillas habían temblado ante la vista de Potter, imponentemente vestido con túnicas negras, sentado regiamente en aquel trono y cuyo único símbolo de poder era la varita en su regazo. Sus guardias habían tenido que arrastrarlo y casi cargarlo toda la extensión del salón, arrojándolo ante el estrado y retirándose para dejarlo en su juicio privado. Sólo habían sido él y Potter, y Draco no fue capaz de levantar la vista.

—¿Asustado, Malfoy? —se burló el nuevo Señor Oscuro.

El viejo recuerdo de un duelo estudiantil pasó por la mente de Draco. Había sucedido hacía tanto tiempo…

—Al menos tienes el sentido común de arrodillarte ante mí —continuó la voz, mucho más profunda que la de su predecesor y todavía más fría—. Casi estuve esperando un poco de desafío de tu parte… pero tienes tanto miedo que ni siquiera puedes mirarme a la cara.

Eso traspasó su temor y Draco levantó la cabeza enojosamente, preparándose para arremeter con desdén. La expresión en la cara de Potter convirtió en polvo las palabras en su boca.

Avidez.

—Te ves muy bien de rodillas, Malfoy.

_Dulce nombre de Merlín, no. Oh, por favor, no._

—Pero al fin y al cabo… siempre te has visto bien. Durante todos aquellos años de escuela, y tú luciendo tan bien… siempre andabas por ahí, seduciéndome… —Potter lo estaba observando con atención, observando cómo el color abandonaba el rostro de Draco y el miedo trepaba sus facciones cuando empezó a comprenderlo todo—. Y ahora estás en mi poder. Ahora me perteneces.

Potter estaba levantándose, bajando hacia él y… _no, demonios, no, _Draco podía ver la erección debajo de su túnica… parpadeó furiosamente, controlando el llanto, _esto no puede estar pasando…_

—Jamás, Potter —chilló Draco, venciendo su miedo conforme Potter eliminaba la distancia entre ellos. Draco no era reacio a tener un hombre como amante, lo había hecho bastante frecuentemente en el pasado, y hasta estaba preparado para admitir que una o dos veces había pensado en Potter y se había preguntado… pero eso no era una declaración. Draco no sería el juguete sexual de nadie. Jamás—. Tendrás que matarme. Prefiero morir antes de pertenecerte —espetó, intentando que sus palabras sonaran convincentes.

Potter sonrió ampliamente, recordándole a Draco un tiburón especialmente sediento de sangre, y levantó la varita.

—¡Crucio!

Draco gritó, retorciéndose de agonía, arqueando la espalda mientras manoteaba hacia el aire. El dolor era demasiado intenso, dulce Señor, sí _dolía _e iba a morir, tenía que estar muriendo… _No quiero morir, quiero vivir, oh, por favor, quiero vivir… _abruptamente todo terminó y Draco se quedó tirado en el piso, jadeando.

—Estás mintiendo, Malfoy. —La cara de Potter estaba demasiado cerca, jodidamente cerca—. No quieres morir. Quieres vivir. Harías lo que fuera para vivir.

Draco miró fijamente aquellos ojos burlescos y no pudo mentir.

—No… no quiero morir —admitió con voz quebrada.

—Entonces, tienes una elección. —Las pupilas de Potter se dilataron, el negro tragándose al verde. Verde Slytherin. ¿Por qué a Draco nunca se le había ocurrido eso?—. Puedes entregarte voluntariamente a mí… o puedo matarte. Y ambos sabemos que no quieres morir. Es un sí o un no como respuesta, Malfoy. ¿Eres mío?

—Sí —susurró Draco miserablemente, odiando su pánico a morir, no queriendo ni pensar en lo que eso significaría.

—Buen chico —dijo Potter, arrastrando las palabras, levantando su varita de nuevo. Draco se tensó pero el hechizo fue desconocido y lo cubrió sin causarle dolor. Se estremeció repentinamente, sintiendo una brisa helada recorrer su piel desnuda. ¿Piel desnuda? Miró hacia abajo y luego regresó sus ojos hacia Potter con incredulidad. Lo había vestido como a una vulgar prostituta; con nada más que unos ajustados pantalones de cuero y que estaban demasiado abajo en la cadera para el gusto de Draco. El resto de su cuerpo estaba deliberadamente expuesto… hasta sus pies estaban descalzos. El enojo lo envolvió mientras se imaginaba cuán guarro se debía ver.

—¿Qué coño…? —comenzó a decir furiosamente, pero fue interrumpido por otro espasmo de pura agonía.

—Te dirigirás a mí como "Amo" —dijo Potter secamente, pisando al desfallecido Draco para hacerlo pagar por el tono que había empleado. Algo hizo un ruido metálico.

Draco se había estremecido cuando el helado metal se cerró alrededor de su cuello y fue mágicamente sellado. Sólo Potter podría liberarlo, y gracias al resplandor en sus ojos y por la posesiva manera en que murmuró: —Mío —, Draco había sabido que llevaría el collar durante un largo tiempo. Ingenuamente, creyó que era un mero símbolo hasta que trató de gatear para alejarse de Potter y sintió el jalón en su garganta. Una pesada cadena conectaba su collar con uno de los brazos del trono, permitiéndole solamente moverse hasta la orilla del estrado. Se había quedado quieto, congelado de la impresión mientras Potter regresaba a su trono y jalaba rudamente de la cadena.

—De rodillas, Malfoy.

Draco no había respondido, demasiado aturdido por la vergüenza de haberse rendido y de saber que iba a tener que vivir así —¡de nuevo como un prisionero!— y se vio expuesto a otra sesión de dolor. Temblando, había obedecido la orden, arrodillándose junto al trono. Potter lo palmeó en la cabeza como a un perro obediente y luego convocó a su Consejo. Draco había probado el sabor de la bilis mientras se daba cuenta que no solamente iba a ser el esclavo privado de Potter, sino también su mascota pública. La vergüenza lo cubrió y bajó su cabeza ante todos ellos.

* * *

Pasaron los meses y Draco ya no se rebelaba ante las órdenes. Había experimentado tanto dolor como para el resto de su vida y el mero acto de ver a Potter levantando su varita era suficiente como para acobardarse y someterse. Técnicamente no había sido violado por Potter, pero era tan cierto como que el infierno existía que todo aquello no había sido por voluntad de Draco, y Potter había usado su cuerpo despiadadamente, burlándose de la furia y asco que sentía. La resistencia de Draco no había durado, aún cuando le ordenaban complacer a su Lord, y ahora obedecía, si no voluntariosamente, por lo menos sí con todas sus habilidades y experiencia. Potter parecía casi decepcionado de la sumisión de Draco y últimamente había intentado una nueva táctica… una que probaba ser mucho más efectiva a la hora de romper el espíritu de Draco.

La primera vez que Potter había tocado el miembro de Draco, éste había gritado de sorpresa y se había quedado completamente quieto, permitiendo que Potter usara su precioso tiempo para excitar su traicionero cuerpo. Por más que Draco se resistió, Potter sabía lo que estaba haciendo y Draco había llegado al clímax odiándose profundamente a él mismo. Aquello había sido un giro completo en los acontecimientos para obligar a Draco a rendirse de nuevo, y él había inclinado la cabeza, incapaz de soportar la sonrisa autosuficiente en la cara de Potter.

Desde entonces, Potter se había encargado siempre de complacerse a él mismo antes de girar su atención a Draco. Sin embargo, el cabrón era un amante increíble y Draco se odiaba cada vez más por lo bien que se sentía y por lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

Se odió mucho más cuando descubrió que ansiaba las caricias de Potter. Que extrañaba el sexo cuando Potter se iba lejos. Que _necesitaba _a Potter.

* * *

Draco escuchó a su amo suspirar impacientemente mientras recorría su platinado cabello con los dedos. A pesar de las protestas de su mente, el cuerpo de Draco se emocionó… Potter estaba cansándose de hablar sin parar y eso significaba que deseaba un poco de diversión. Inevitablemente, diversión representada por Draco. Un par de órdenes fueron dadas y el Consejo fue desalojado; Draco se desperezó obedientemente y se arrodilló entre las piernas de su amo, esperando instrucciones. Potter parecía estar de un humor extraño, así que continuó acariciando el cabello de Draco ociosamente en vez de darle rápidas indicaciones a su mascota de cómo deseaba ser complacido. Dubitativamente, Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a remover la túnica de Potter, siendo ése el comienzo normal de los procedimientos, pero Potter permaneció en silencio y sin moverse, acariciando con sus dedos los pálidos mechones de cabello y también la cara de Draco. Nunca antes había hecho nada por iniciativa propia, pero temiendo represalias si no hacía algo, Draco descubrió el pecho de Potter, lleno de cicatrices, y tomó con la boca una de sus firmes tetillas. Sabía que Potter disfrutaba especialmente de eso y fue recompensado con un suave gemido mientras rasguñaba el duro pezón con sus dientes. Draco pudo sentir la erección de Potter comenzar a levantarse pero la ignoró, concentrándose en su musculoso pecho.

Las manos de Potter finalmente dejaron su cabello y vagabundearon a través del pecho y espalda de Draco, rozando las firmes tetillas pero sin quedarse en ellas. Draco se estremeció ligeramente y se oprimió más fuerte contra Harry —ignorante del fatal cambio de parecer que sufría cuando la lujuria se apoderaba de él— sus manos alcanzando las braguetas de su amo. Harry gimió otra vez, mucho más alto, mientras que Draco sacaba su pulsante erección de la prisión de sus pantalones y recorría la dureza de arriba abajo con sus delgadas manos. Harry apretó firmemente los hombros de Draco; Draco respondió abriéndose camino hacia abajo por el pecho de Harry hasta que su boca ardiente encontró la vibrante erección y revoloteó la lengua sobre la punta, saboreando el preeyaculatorio. Harry jadeó y sus caderas se levantaron; el siniestro hombre bajó la mirada para fijar sus ardientes ojos en los grises de Draco, liberando sus hombros para buscar a tientas por su bragueta.

Draco desistió rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la orilla del estrado, estirando la cadena lo más que era posible. Lentamente, fijando sus ojos en Harry, se desnudó y se sacó los pantalones de cuero. Se envolvió su naciente erección con una mano y comenzó a deslizarla de arriba abajo hasta que la tuvo tan dura e hinchada como Harry. Harry se relamió pero permaneció sin decir nada.

Draco estaba ligeramente desconcertado; Harry nunca había permanecido en total silencio. Desprovisto de órdenes qué cumplir, se quedó de pie durante un momento más antes de que su propio deseo hablara, llevándolo directamente de regreso a su lugar entre las piernas de Harry. Antes de que pudiera arrodillarse, Harry lo tomó y lo jaló con fuerza hasta sentarlo encima de su regazo. Sus miembros se rozaron el uno contra el otro y ambos jadearon ante la sensación. Aquello no tenía precedentes (¿sentado en su regazo?) pero Draco estaba demasiado sumergido en su deseo como para pensar en nada que no fuera su desesperada necesidad. Harry masculló un hechizo y entonces sintió un helado y lubricado dedo entrar en él. Temblando, Draco se empujó contra eso, inconsciente de que había comenzado a suplicar.

—Más… por favor, más… rico… más… —jadeaba, sintiendo un segundo dedo y un tercero entrar, ensanchándolo y preparándolo—. Tú… por favor, tú, quiero… ohhh… —Draco cerró los ojos cuando Harry atendió su súplica, empalándose dentro de Draco hasta que estuvo completamente sumergido en su apretada carne. Harry dejó de moverse, permitiendo que Draco se ajustara a la penetración. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y Draco abrió los ojos para descubrir la cara de Harry, sonrojada por la pasión. Se aferró de sus hombros y comenzó a moverse, jadeando ante la sensación de Harry deslizándose dentro y fuera de él.

Draco golpeó su cadera contra Harry más fuerte y más rápido mientras el placer comenzaba a salirse de control, todo su orgullo y dignidad extraviados en medio del deseo. Su mundo se redujo a esa silla, a sentir a Harry debajo de él —algo completamente nuevo, ya que Harry _nunca _permitía que Draco estuviera encima— y al fuego en su sangre mientras montaba a Harry, observando a su amo perdiendo el control mientras se empujaba frenéticamente. De pronto, Draco fue consciente del gimoteo de Harry… _no podía ser…_

—Draco… ohh, más duro, Draco, sí…

_¿Draco? _No había escuchado su nombre desde hacía más de medio año y en ese momento Harry lo estaba jadeando, como si él y Draco fueran amantes, y no amo y esclavo… incluso mientras eso tenía lugar, Harry aferró la abandonada erección de Draco y comenzó a bombearla rudamente, al mismo ritmo que sus vertiginosas estocadas. Era… oh, eso era… iba a… Draco podía sentirse llegar al final… sus rostros estaban separados apenas por unos centímetros, como nunca antes… Harry estaba inclinándose hacia él…

Labios ardientes se encontraron con los de Draco y una ansiosa lengua buscó la manera de entrar a su boca.

Draco no había sido besado en años.

Se sintió _bien._

Draco ya había sentido antes las diestras manos de Harry sobre él, y había alcanzado mareantes niveles de placer, para luego estrellarse en profundo odio a él mismo una vez que todo había pasado. Pero ese beso… ese beso capturó su alma. Lo correspondió apasionadamente, saqueando la boca de Harry, sintiéndose más conectado a él como nunca antes.

Abruptamente, Harry rompió el beso mientras se estremecía por completo, su semen inundando a Draco y gritando su nombre. Draco lo siguió, hundiéndose en su clímax, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que estaba gritando el nombre de su amo una y otra vez.

Draco se desplomó encima de Harry, el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente. No pudo reunir la energía necesaria para tensarse cuando Harry lo rodeó con sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en su cuello. _¿Está abrazándome? _Una vocecilla en su cabeza le gritó que estaba traicionando todo, que estaba traicionando a su padre y al nombre de los Malfoy; que cómo podía desear o necesitar al hombre que lo había humillado, lastimado y esclavizado; pero la voz fue rápidamente ahogada cuando Draco se deleitó de la tibieza y la sensación del cuerpo de Harry.

Draco sintió la respiración del otro contra su cuello antes de que su mente registrara la palabra.

—Alohomora.

El collar hizo clic y se deslizó del cuello de Draco, cayendo sobre el piso con un ruidoso tintineo. Draco se enderezó lentamente y con cuidado se bajó del regazo de Harry, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Se giró y empezó a caminar para alejarse, deteniéndose al fin un paso después del estrado.

Por primera vez en meses, se pudo erguir con dignidad, como un verdadero Malfoy. Era libre.

Detrás de él, Harry le dijo en voz baja pero clara:

—Adiós, Draco.

Draco se volteó para mirar con detenimiento al hombre que lo había retenido como un esclavo. Harry estaba sonriendo tristemente, sonrojado y despeinado, sus ropas todavía desarregladas. Draco observó el cuerpo que conocía ya tan íntimamente, la cara del Lord más poderoso que el mundo hubiera visto jamás.

Los labios del hombre sin el cual ya no podría vivir.

Libremente, por voluntad propia, Draco se acercó al trono y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Harry, apoyando la cabeza encima del regazo de su amo.

—Harry —susurró cuando unos dedos familiares comenzaron a acariciar su cabello. Draco cerró los ojos, sonriendo, y no vio el brillo de triunfo en los ojos de Lord Potter.

Algunas cadenas son forjadas con materiales más fuertes que el hierro.

 

_Aquí será donde yo moraré, el paraíso está en esos labios,_

_Y si no se trata de Harry, todo lo demás escoria es._

**Fin**

 

**   
**


End file.
